


Hill Valley

by circa1985



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: 80s, Delorean, F/M, Films, MartyMcFly, backtothefuture, comingofage, friendstolovers, michaeljfox, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circa1985/pseuds/circa1985
Summary: IN THE FALL OF 1983, in the midst of her first exploring of the town that was Hill Valley, Amanda Callisto was interrupted on her adventure by the sight of another skateboarder also looking to have a little fun for themselves on the few days left prior to their reentry into Hill Valley High. One in which skated past her, mocking her even, on the back end of a truck of all things. Thus then prompted her first encounter with the ever-so-prominent friend in her life: Martin Seamus McFly.Following this encounter, the pair of teenagers wouldn't be caught two seconds apart from each other making her an additive member of The Pinheads and, notably, their unofficial band manager. However the height of the trust between them cane with the arrival of Doctor Emmett Brown into the wide-eyed space age girl Marty had grown attached to. With this only came more trouble than was already existing when one paired up beside the reckless rock-head that was Marty McFly.Their height of their adventure together and the test of their friendship following a science experiment on the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall on Saturday, October 26th, 1985.
Relationships: Marty McFly/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. skatepark buddies

**Author's Note:**

> follows events before the first film, the rest of the trilogy, as well as post-trilogy events
> 
> Spotify playlist:  
> chapters 1-25- https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1SdqRxnkunNgZB8aONcoN1?si=xvCT2RddRbutWhFMVJOQ3g

_Fall 1983_

**BEING ABOUT** three in the afternoon, Fletcher Callisto was beginning to cook dinner in the still new home he'd moved into with his daughter. So, his daughter assumed as she made her way down the steps to her the familiar sounds of her father in the kitchen. She peered out to see him completely focused on his task and casually watching through a Food Channel directory as he did so. With the leftover moving boxes still stacked across the living room the house appeared better than it had when the family arrived into the newest neighborhood district of Hill Valley: _Hilldale._

A place Fletcher wouldn't have been able to afford before reaching the settlement in his grandfather's will that left him with enough money to move back into his hometown. This then causing for his daughter to up and leave her life from a small town in Chicago into— _a small town in_ ** _California_** _._ But her father made the change of pace appear to be for the better for the two of them as he always seemed to do. He was an idealist through and through with the dad jokes and puns to accompany his laidback behavior.

_Considering he was the only family she had, she was more than grateful for him._

"Dad I'm gonna head out to see the school," His daughter told him while holding her backpack close behind her.

"Alright pumpkin, just be home in time for dinner," He said, not even looking up from the cutting board in front of him.

She grinned, waking out the door in a hurry. Once out on the sidewalk of the neighborhood she pulled out her familiar worn-down skateboard and tucked in the headphones that were attached to her Walkman. Instead of hearing the neighbors calling out to their children to come inside for dinner, all she could hear was the voice of _David Bowie_ off the tape.

Swaying carelessly on the board as she moved out of the neighborhood to head in the direction of the courthouse square, the familiar track seemed to accompany her every move as she did so. The switch up of living spaces was fairly recent for her, having just gotten here officially only last week. There wasn't much time she'd actually spent seeing what made this town so different from the last one. She hadn't taken the time to see for herself at least. _Well, not how she wanted to_.

The young blonde continued on her way, passing by the now familiar town center finally. She stopped off to the side and looked up to the clock tower to notice in close detail the way time had, in fact, stopped. Stuck in a single instance from the past. Not helping to laugh over this being a proof of the lack of funding the town seemed to have she continued to look on in amusement.

"Nice skateboard, shame you're not using it," She heard someone say and looked up, turning around as well but not finding anyone around her.

The blonde shook it off, getting back on her skateboard to continue on her way. "There's better ways to ride that you know," A young boy said beside her with the surprise of his presence making her jump. He chuckled and she groaned over the ridicule to skate after him. Turning back again she noticed he had gone and was smiling proudly, continuing to go—

"See you Blondie," The boy said, grabbing the back of a pick-up truck that was driving on the road. He smiled over to her as the teen continued to roll down the street with her mouth agape until he disappeared past the street corner.

 _"Looks like I actually found something interesting here,"_ She thought to herself. Not having actually seen someone ride their skateboard so recklessly before, the casual air he had about the simple act made her more than curious.

She followed suit behind him as best she could, only catching glimpses of where he was going until finally seeing the boy open the door to the arcade nearby a 7-Eleven. Stepping off her board as well, she was greeted by the smell of greasy pizza and the sound of synth pop in this atmosphere. The tacky arcade was still at its height of business in the end of the summer break for the school year. Various kids now hung off each of the machines in their friend groups and cliques for her to walk past them out of place.

In a town where everyone seemed to know each other or, at least, recognize a friendly neighbor she was marked as the new kid. A title that, without her knowledge, was going to also stick when she arrived to the high school next week.

Giving up on her pursuits to find the mystery skater after some time spent looking, the young blonde settled on an empty _Centipede_ console and put a quarter in to start playing. She tapped her foot to the beat paced herself, following any patterns she could find. It seemed like a good 15 minutes until she was out of the game and ranked herself in 5th.

The mysterious skater, as her attention was now focused on the game, watched her on the sidelines interested. He didn't expect for her to catch up to him quickly, which was why he hid away from her searches to find him. Now seeing her in clear view seemingly biting her cheeks to keep herself focused made him curious out of wanting to know who she was.

Taking the opportunity of her finishing the game and inputting the name **_ALADDIN SANE_** onto her rankings, he was shocked she was able to rank so high on the first game she came across. "Pictured you as more of a Pac Man kind of girl," He commented beside her to make his presence known.

The young girl raised her brow and folded her arms over to him. "Have you been standing there long?"

He shrugged, walking deeper into the arcade instead of admitting he **had** been as she followed beside him. " _You're_ asking questions here? You're the one who followed me in the first place," He mentioned and she stopped, seeing him do the same. The boy just became smug again and stepped forward, having her notice the blue in his eyes finally despite the darkness of the room around them. "I'm Marty McFly by the way."

She nodded in return. "Amanda Callisto."

 _"That's Space Age,_ ** _bitchin_** _'_ ," Marty thought to himself watching her knit brows to continue to scan him. If he didn't know any better he'd assume she was a year younger than him, especially considering she was around his height and most girls his age had passed him by now. Still, Amanda's name was almost a neon sign of her being as far-out as he already assumed she'd be just on their first interaction.

"You'll like it here, I can just tell," He told her, stopping to put some quarters in a Wild GunMan machine nearby.

Amanda chuckled and leaned against the side of it to continue their conversation. "And what makes you so sure of that?" By the way he said this line she couldn't tell if this was him being a good citizen or just flirting with her. With the smug grin he had in hearing her ask this only caused her to question his motives more.

With his finger on the toy trigger, Marty shrugged his shoulders. He aimed, hitting the target perfectly on the _draw_ before turning back over to Amanda waiting for an answer. "Because I'll make sure of it personally. Besides, I don't get much girls who can skate fast enough to catch up to me," Marty explained and she rolled her eyes over the compliment to lean back again, "Here, keep playing. I'll grab us some pizza." Amanda stood there dumbly as he handed her the gun and walked off while she stared at the countdown on the screen waiting for it to say _Draw_ before taking a shot. She did so as fast as I could, still not hitting the target the way Marty had previously done with as much precision.

"How long have you been in Hill Valley then?" He asked, taking his place to play again and handing over the slices he'd grabbed for each of them along with a _Pepsi Free_ for good measure.

She shrugged her shoulders, taking a bite before actually speaking. "I just finished moving; got here last week."

He nodded and had another straight hit before taking a bite of his slice as well. "It's a good thing you're moving in now, just in time for school registration."

Marty put the toy gun down and turned to her suddenly, surprising her instantly over his change in attitude. "You like Rock music?" She tilted her head at the random question but still nodded. " **Great**! Maybe you can come see my band tonight? I'm in a band by the way, it's _pretty_ cool if you ask me."

She raised her brow at him, not helping herself to laugh hysterically over the cool act he was desperately trying to play with her for whatever reason. "You have the attention span of a goldfish, I can't believe it."

"So does that mean you won't go?" He asked, leaning on the machine now to face her and ignoring the words completely.

Amanda rolled her eyes over this. "I'll go." He smiled and she raised a finger to him in order to stop the amount of pride he had over getting her to go along with this. " _Only_ because I've got no clue what else to do in this town."

Marty gave her a cheeky grown over this and leaned in close to her. Unfazed by the way he shortened the space between them he was left in a rut. Usually he had no trouble getting a girl to be more than attracted to him over this, but Amanda simply stared at him as if he were still in the same place he was. "I think it just gives you more of an excuse to see me," He teased and tucked her suddenly under his arm, "C'mon, let me show you more of what Hill Valley has to offer. If you wanna take a hint, it isn't very much." She chuckled at the comment and held onto him as he continued to lead the way out of the arcade and to who knows where.

The two teens skated by one another, discussing the dreading of having to find themselves confined into a high school soon. "Small towns are suffocating the life out of me. None of it suits me at all, how do you stand it?"

"Stand it? I think it's _unbearable._ I just wanna--" Marty stopped for a second to have a deep thought in regards to his dreams of leaving Hill Valley. The way he always saw how he would be 10 years from now with his band and being an all-time, rich rockstar.

The far off look he had left Amanda to assume easily what was going on in his head at the moment. _After all, she felt it too._

"Leave? Get the hell out of here and live the life you **really** want for yourself," Amanda told him, having Matty turn to her with a small smile over her understanding him naturally despite them only having know each other for a few minutes, "I want that too."

He got off his skateboard, leaning against the wall outside of the local mall. "Amanda Callisto, you and I are so similar why is that?" Marty asked and eyed the girl out of his own interest with her.

It was different talking about something like this with his band mates, people he'd known since they were children. The young, wide-eyed blonde in front of him who he barely knew grasped the very ideas he had without even needing any understanding on his background. Like they were tuned into the same station this whole time without ever realizing it before.

Amanda kicked up the skateboard into her hands to deter the conversation from beginning to grow heavy. "Why bother worrying about it when we can just catch a movie instead?" She raised a brow to him, having Marty laugh and take her hand to lead her inside the _Twin Pines Mall_.  
  


\- ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-  
  


 **AMANDA LOOKED** down the steps to see her Dad fast asleep on his recliner chair and soon made her way back up the stairs of her room cautiously. Looking down from her window, she tossed out her bag to have it land into the bush below. Then, slowly and surely, she made her way down as well to brush off the dirt that had managed to gather onto her outfit on the way.

_The way, even in a new setting, she was able to manage herself out a second story bedroom without her father knowing all these years never ceased to amaze her._

Marty chuckled from the sidelines at her and she groaned in annoyance. "I don't know why I snuck out of my house for a guy I barely met a few hours ago," Amanda told him as he opened the back of the van for her.

He gave her a cocky grin. "Because deep down you think I'm cool as hell and you _know_ it," He explained to her before introducing Amanda to the members of his band and the best friends he had, _The Pinheads_ , "This is Amanda Callisto guys, she's one of us."

The person at the driver's side laughed at this, turning back to Marty and Amanda in the back. "You say that about all of them McFly." The dig by his friend left him irritated despite the fact that he was stupid for thinking that none of them could think he could have a _friend_ outside of the three of them for once. Amanda only wanted to hear more to follow from the driver and listened on intently. "Sure she's pretty and everything, so I'm guessing you're dating her now? Kinda meets your quota since those are your **only** standards for a date."

The other boys laughed over this and Marty was left completely defenseless with Amanda now joining them. Being as it may **initially** he thought he could get a date with her, she proved to find anything he did either dumb or annoying, which then left him to opt her into the friend category. Only hoping none of the boys would catch him on the rejection and clouding it instead with the alluring nature the blonde had.

"Can't I just have a friend, guys? _No_ , I'm not dating her." He chuckled as the four of them shared a collective look that meant she was still probably single in that case. Becoming defensive over her despite, again, _having only just met a few hours ago,_ he stopped the idea by them getting out of hand. "But she's too interesting to date any of you so don't you **dare**. Amanda these are the guys: Paul, Lee, and Bobby."

She smiled and looked over to the band members. "Nice to meet you guys. By the way, you can date me all you like, don't listen to McFly here," Amanda told them for him to glare in her direction over feeding into their antics, "We're just friends after all, should be okay. . . _right_?"

He nodded in defeat, tucking her under his arm to send her laughing again. "Would be best friends if you weren't so intolerable."

Amanda squished his cheek to speak to him in a patronizing tone. "Nice of you to finally admit your flaws out loud, _well done_." The three boys laughed at this to have Marty sigh deeply beside her, sinking to his seat over now being left with **four** people who could mock him all-night if they wanted. "10-0 and I'm still _very_ much in the lead."

The drive over to the underground scene Amanda had a feeling she would be growing accustomed to with McFly here soon came into view and she stepped out, shifting the door behind her as the boys grabbed their things. "You guys don't need any help?" She offered them.

"Just get out to the crowd while we set up," Marty suggested, tousling her hair a bit, "Make some friends."

"I'm 15, McFly. I don't need someone to check up on me to make sure I'm socializing."

"Especially since she's got us now," Bobby told her and shot Amanda a quick wink before Marty could catch him. He only mildly nodded to her and she smiled proudly, now adding to the score as she made her way inside.

' _Course when Amanda found herself skating after this guy today, she didn't exactly expect herself to be in a rowdy mosh pit at a hard rock concert._

The night continued on this way as she made her way back to the van with the boys, laughing as there was still much to be done _apparently_. "It's only ten o'clock, McFly! There's this party by Paul's place and you gotta go!" Lee explained and nudged Amanda suddenly, "Amanda said she'd go, right?"

Paul, him, and Bobby soon eyed her expectantly to then subject the newest member to good old peer pressure. "Yeah! Totally!" She responded, trying to sound interested _enough_.

Marty then sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "Fine, we can go. Just get in the van--"

"Well, well, well! A spring break without seeing _you_ , McFly? Now, where's the fun in that!" Another band of boys suddenly came out of the shadows, the one in the front cocking a brow when seeing Amanda. Seeing as the others seemed to stand in his shadows led her to assume he was obviously meant to be the one in charge. "A new addition? I'd say good for you but who knows how long that'll last wit your history."

Amanda scoffed over being shoved to the side like this and stepped forward to stand in front of the group of boys she was with. "Who the hell gave you the right to be such an ass?" The members of the Pinheads looked to the seemingly innocent blonde they'd only just met speaking out with confidence in defense for herself. Having been the one to stick up for his friends in a stand-off with Needles for years now, Marty was surprised to see his newest friend do this instead. The amount of respect he had for her further surpassing what it already was.

The other group of boys in front of them, however, only laughed over her comment and grabbed one another in an overexaggerated manner. Bobby grabbed her wrist as Marty went up to confront them and Amanda turned over to him confused. "He can somewhat handle this, Amanda. You're still not used to Hill Valley," He explained to her.

"I don't have to be used to anything? I'm just sticking up for my friends and knowing what is rude and what isn't?" She turned back to Marty, watching their conversation play out before her.

"Needles is gonna say the thing and he's going to go at it you know."

"Are we stopping it this time?"

"We'll go in at the word, got it?"

Amanda looked to the three boys now having a side conversation without her and raised a brow expectantly to be included. "What _word_? What's Marty going to do?"

Needles gave his rival a devious grin with the knowledge of his reactionary behaviors from years of experience of dealing with him. The act was always so simple for him, but he was sickly entertained by it. "C'mon McFly, what are you? _Chicken_?"

"Going in!" The three of them said simultaneously and rushed to stop Marty midway from punching Needles, having him be more than frustrated now as they dragged him to the car. Amanda turned back to Needles high-fiving his friends, laughing at the sight of Marty's frustration.

"Amanda get in!" Paul called out and she did so, following along with whatever the hell just happened.

 _Hill Valley_ _is_ _something else, alright. "Guess I might've found something interesting after all."_


	2. born to lose

**THE ALARM CLOCK** radio sounded off loudly on Amanda's bedside as she lazily slipped her hands from the safety beneath her blankets. Not being able to find it she instead sent it to the floor _again_ and groaned over now having to get up to collect it. She turned to see it was only six o'clock with school not officially starting for another two hours. " _Few more minutes wouldn't hurt_ ," She thought to herself and rested her head against the pillow again.

However this was soon rudely interrupted by her father pulling open her curtains. The stream of sunlight now filling her bedroom left Amanda to groan over feeling the light even throw the coverings of her sheets. "It's only six—"

"Sweetheart, you didn't adjust the clock. It's actually seven. I'm surprised you're usually so punctual," Her father commented and sighed to himself over successfully getting her out of bed, "I need to be at work now, but I wanted to wish you the best of luck on your first day at hill valley high."

She groaned in annoyance to slam her face deeper into the pillow. " _Please don't remind me_ ," She told him despite being muffled by her stance on bed.

"Love you," Her father only called back in a sing-song tone to have her lift her head, the front door now shutting to mark his departure. Reaching out to the bedside table beside her where her Walkman still sat, she put her headphones on to simply play off the _Mötley Crüe_ tape she had left inside from the last time she used it.

To start school in the fall term of her junior year wasn't as ideal as Amanda would have liked it to be. Her last school at least had the jazz band where she could continue to play the drums, but Hill Valley High, as she already checked and heard from Marty, had **no** sort of things. She was lucky to even have any sort of advanced Physics class to make it not seem like a complete waste of time to show up every day.

Going down the steps and making her way to grab something to eat, she found a stack of pancakes and orange juice already waiting for her in the kitchen. Eating them in a rush as she was short on time, Amanda simply grabbed her skateboard quickly to head out the door. Everyone in Hill Valley seemed to already be up at this hour as she skated past those on the street or even those in their Jazzercise class at this early in the morning. Nevertheless, she reached Hill Valley High with at least five minutes to spare to-

_Find her classes._

Having been distracted these days and hanging out with Marty and his group of friends she let out a deep groan in frustration in the midst of her crisis, which earned confused looks from students passing by her. "You alright?" A girl came up to ask, silently laughing at her outwardly showing the day wasn't working well in her favor.

"I need to find the office? Or somewhere where I can at least pick up my schedule?" She asked, her tantrum slowly subsiding to see the brunette in front of her properly.

She nodded understandingly, nudging her with her shoulder to move along beside her. "New girl, huh? Should've known; the office is on my way to class so I can just walk you over." Amanda grinned widely out thanks to have her do the same. "I'm Jennifer by the way."

"I'm Amanda and it's nice to meet a kind face when I can. Makes it harder when you try to fit yourself into a school where _everyone_ already knows each other," She told her.

Jennifer laughed at her comment and nodded in agreement. "Well like you said, Hill Valley isn't such a big town where you can't get to know people _eventually_." She stopped at a door, which Amanda assumed to be the office, and waved her off. "Nice meeting you, Amanda."

She nodded and waved back over to Jennifer. "Thanks for showing me the way!" The dull, blank room soon greeted her along with a beady-eyed secretary at the front desk, the final school bell ringing loudly to have her sigh deeply in distaste for being late for once. The secretary raised her brow to Amanda, unamused by the looks of it, as she awkwardly stepped up to speak with her. "Hello, I-"

"You need a map of the school or somethin'?" She interrupted Amanda to ask in distaste.

"Actually, I needed to get my class schedule and locker combo? See I just moved here and-"

The woman suddenly stood up to head over to a filing cabinet behind her, not even lifting a gaze to the teen. "Name?"

"Amanda Callisto." She stood there awkwardly for a moment as the secretary said nothing in return, simply handing her the slips of paper she needed. "Thank you."

"You're late. Should've come sooner for those," She remarked and pointed towards the doors, "Better get to class, Callisto." Amanda nodded and made her way out, deciding to find her locker later as class had already begun.

The front doors of the school opened a ways away from behind her and Amanda turned back confused. Finding a familiar face by conicidence purposefully not being punctual she rolled her eyes unsurprised."Really? Late? On the first day, McFly?" Amanda told her as he grinned over to her and slung his arm across her shoulders.

"Looks like you're late too, Amy."

She chuckled under her breath and shook her head to correct him. "We're not doing the nicknames; we're better than that."

Marty looked her me as if she were kidding. "You call that a nickname? We're better than _unoriginal_ nicknames is what I think you mean there-"

"McFly!" The pair turned to the man yelling out to Marty in the halls simultaneously. The older, bald man making his way to them scoffed under his breath upon seeing Marty. Feeling him cringe the closer he came towards them, she assumed this wasn't meant to be a call-out of praise. Though the tone the school official used had already suggested this quite clearly. "Let me guess: This _slacker_ here has already sucked his teeth into the next naïve girl. Take my advice and stay away from him while you still have the chance; now get to class."

Amanda looked to the man confused, thinking someone of authority at a school couldn't possibly have the right to speak to students in such a way. Marty shrugged off the bruteness he'd grown accustomed to and smiled as he let go of her. "I'll try to catch you between classes, I guess?" She told him sadly.

He nodded. "Definitely, kid." Amanda continued on her way to homeroom, the lecture the man was giving Marty in the halls now growing less and less audible as she continued on her way. Finding the doors after a few turns, she opened them slowly to still be greeted by the whole class staring directly at her. She gulped saliva nervously at the amount of eyes that were now trained on her, the teacher simply instructing for her to take a seat. She then soon continued on with her discussion of—

Realizing in her own rush Amanda had forgotten to pack her glasses, the way she was sitting in the back of the classroom as she usually did wasn't working in her favour. The blurred chalkboard at this distance made the lecture look like complete gibberish to her. This lack of attention, however, led her to notice the students continuously turning back to her and talking amongst themselves throughout the course of the lecture.

Trying to focus on anything other than their stares, the bell sounding off felt like a blessing as she stepped out of her seat to head onto the next class. Focusing her attention on the class schedule and only looking up every so often for the class itself to appear, it was easy to notice the amount of attention Amanda had been receiving in literally the span of a 45 minute class period.

 _"God, high-school is a bitch,"_ She thought to herself and mentally rolled her eyes over having to continue to put up with this the rest of the day.

Taking a seat in the next class and grabbing a reading list on her way in Amanda took a seat in the middle of the class, having herself grow into deep thought as to try and avoid what was inevitably going on around her. A hand was suddenly placed onto her desk, having her turn up to the stranger rudely disrupting her crisis. She blinked twice to him and coughed to motion towards his hand on her desk. "I'm sorry do— do you need something?" She asked, fixing her glasses for a second.

He simply laughed over her uneasiness, a glimmer in his eyes showing he enjoyed it. "You're the new girl they've been talking about aren't you? The one that's friends with McFly?" He asked to which Amanda nodded stupidly, thinking to herself that gossip and news around here were easy to get by, "Thought so. I'm Dylan Lockwood, don't think we've met."

"And I'm-"

"Amanda Callisto. Sorry but I know who you are dollface. With a face like that, it's hard _not_ to know your name," He said, a blush creeping onto my cheeks, "No wonder you're the talk of the school."

The bell sounded suddenly to catch the two of us by surprise as the teacher soon walked in to have everyone rush for somewhere to sit. Amanda smiled to herself as Dylan glided his hand off her table whilst Mr. Gomez, whom she had finally read his name on the reading list, began the discussion of the course details for the semester.

The class then droned on in such a way, having him be able to take up the _entire_ class time on why it is so important for children of their age to appreciate literature nowadays. Once there was dismissal she took her things to head out of the class thankfully with everyone else, noticing Dylan was ahead of her. He turned back to Amanda as he scanned her objectively and shot a wink before disappearing amongst a cluster of students leaving to their own classes.

'Course the way she had to head over to her own class just so happened to have her catch an eager looking Needles now making his way like a man on a mission. Amanda stopped her ways to eye him closely, finding that he was meeting none other than Marty McFly, and huffed under her breath defensively.

Hoping he wouldn't taunt him between classes she was sadly mistaken as Amanda watched him continuously do _just_ that, shaking her head to go over there herself to stop it. "Back it off, alright?" Amanda told him, pushing him back as she grabbed Marty by his jacket collar to lead him away.

The tight grip around his jean jacket only brought a smile to his face over his friend coming to his aid as if a signal had sounded to indicate he was in trouble. From the looks Needle's gave to almost taunt her into doing this amused him the most considering how often people underestimated how protective she could be. Calling her bluff, Needles ignored her and continued to set his sights on Marty. "Stop getting your-"

"Oh shut the hell up, will you Needles?" Amanda yelled back to him to then see Marty laughing beside her, "Oh, I'm glad _you_ find all this hilarious."

He grinned with a careless shrug of the shoulders. "You look cute when you're angry.," Marty explained as she flipped him off with an annoyed grin since she was incapable of actually being angry with him, " **See**! You just keep looking like a kid, it's _precious_! You must share your secret."

Amanda let out a deep sigh. "I need better taste in friends if this is what I'm gonna have to deal with."

"Fine, fine, how's the first day been?" He asked and fixed himself off as the pair walked on through the halls.

"Besides having to deal with everyone talking about me like I'm some new juicy topic _and_ having to stop you from getting into a fight at school? Eh, it's all been a breeze."

Marty stopped, pulling open the door ahead of her. "Well this is my stop, where are you off to?"

"Biology. I'm telling you McFly, this school is a hell-hole."

"You'll be fine, I'm right across the hall." He made his way inside before stopping for a quick second to smile up to his best friend. "And might I say, welcome to Hill Valley High dear Ms. Callisto. We do hope you enjoy your stay." Amanda rolled her eyes to practically shove him into the class, going to the other side to find everyone already partnered with whoever they were familiar with.

The bell sounded off behind her and she heaved a sigh for a moment, taking the walk of shame in search for a seat. "Amanda! Come sit by me!" She looked up to see Jennifer from this morning was in this class and without a partner to her delight. She smiled graciously and took the seat beside her before the class officially began. "Good thing you have a friend in here, right?"

Amanda nodded in agreement. "Yeah, my luck is turning around after all."

School dragged on until the final bell rang to allow for her to rush out the front doors along with everybody else. Tucking her Walkman into her jacket again and adjusting her headsets, a tug on her jacket sent her away from the daze she was meaning to find herself in. Seeing it was just Marty, Amanda only mildly paid attention and put her headphones back on. "Heading home? It's the first day back!" Marty told her in surprise.

"I know it's the first day back, I was at school too. What's that got to do with anything?" She asked, turning over towards him to see him also wearing his headsets.

He grinned, raising a brow to her. "Oh newbie, you've still got plenty to know about- They're throwing a party tonight. Should be kinda fun if the cops don't show up first."

"And you think I'd go to this _because_?"

"Because I'm going." Amanda shook her head as Marty shone a cocky grin that she recognized to be him playing at trying to convince her to come along. "You've gotta come! I won't have any fun without you."

Amanda chuckled under her breath. "Considering you've only just met me a few weeks ago, I think you'll do _fine_ without me."

Stopping in front of her tracks caused for her to stop along with him as Marty raised a knowing finger towards her. "See, that's where you're wrong! I actually feel like I've known you for _years_." He clutched his chest jokingly, making a scene to have people stare at them and Amanda began to dread the embarrassment to follow. "My heart has always yearned for a partner in life! Someone with whom _understands_ my very soul; my very well-being! Amanda Callisto--"

"God if you shut up I'll go," She told him and lurched forward to cover his mouth before he yelled out anything else that would drag the scene on.

Uncovering him had her reveal the smug grin on his face as he looked to her. "Knew one way or another I'd get you to go."

Not helping to laugh over her friend's behavior she got back onto her skateboard. "Oh shut up already will you, McFly? I'll see you tonight."  
  
  


-ˋˏ ༻✿༺ ˎˊ-  
  


 ** _HOLD ME NOW_** by _The Thompson Twins_ was now playing throughout the home as Amanda awkwardly stood alone in the corner and found herself clutching onto her red cup tightly more than ever.

 _"It'll be fun he said. We'll have a good time he said. Not to mention this song is_ ** _not_** _one you should stand alone in a corner in during a party; nothing could look more sad,"_ She thought to herself, sipping her drink every so often.

"How about a game of seven minutes in Heaven!" Someone yelled drunkly not to far from her to have Amanda loathe the fact Marty dragged her here even more. They then grabbed a blindfold, someone rotating the individual wearing it to allow for them to pick the two victims at random. Seeing their finger fall onto Marty, she laughed at his low amusement to have him catch his look up to her and simply shrug his shoulders

_'Course like any high school story of their generation, the latter did not surprise Amanda in the least._

"New girl! McFly! 7 minutes!" The person called out as Amanda looked on to the mess of a situation happening before her confused. The teens in the cramped space of the house roared in approval for Marty and Amanda to be shoved into the closet. With their ears pressed to the door to catch anything, the situation was incredibly awkward for the **both** of them. Feeling the obvious discomfort radiating off of his friend even in the darkness left him to laugh over the circumstances.

Amanda looked for the light switch and grabbed onto it to have the two of them suddenly face-to-face with one another awkwardly. "I hate this game," She muttered under her breath, stepping back from him to get some space, " 'Course I had to be the one that gets stuck with _you_."

"Oh c'mon Amanda, it's just some stupid game. We don't have to do anything." He sat down on the closet floor, looking up only to taunt her in regards to riling her up. Having taken a round or two in something like this before, Marty knew Amanda herself probably had done the same. Her being uncomfortable was in regards to something else entirely, which Marty wanted to get her to admit to with them being alone. "Unless of course this was **_destiny_**? Maybe the two of us being locked in here is the universe trying to tell us something."

She laughed at the comment and sat beside him. "I'm sure you've used that before, can't fool me." Amanda rested her head against his shoulder to not receive a complaint from in regards to the action. Instead he looked down to her blonde hair falling off to the sides with a smile, admiring her this way. "You always this nice to people you first meet? Has me raise some suspicions with you."

Marty pushed past her hair and gave her a cheeky grin. "Not always, but some people can be worth it. Like I said, I haven't met a girl in Hill Valley like you before and that's me telling you _genuinely_."

"So you're definitely not flirting?"

"Teasing, flirting— what's the difference?"

Amanda laughed over the comment and shook her head. "You're going to keep me in trouble, McFly. I can tell."

The two teens looked to each other for a moment in silence with the confined space bringing them closer than they usual were since meeting. The natural chemistry between them now boiling over to appear as if it were something else. "Look like a saint, but you pack one hell of a punch there, blondie. I think I'm just the kind of trouble you need."

Amanda unintentionally looked down to his lips close enough for her to tilt her head and meet them if she wanted to. Trying to remain calm with her gaze this way was a complete struggle for Marty. Her doe eyes glancing up to him silently. He could simply tilt her head up into a kiss now if he wanted to, not knowing whether or not he was attracted to her or just caught up in the situation they had fallen into.

Breaking away from their reflections, the teens were suddenly blinded by the lights coming from the door now being pulled open with others sighing in disappointment. Marty helped Amanda up with a small grin. "Told you it's just some silly game. C'mon, I'll drive you back home." Mildly nodding to this, she tried to ignore the blush that had crept onto her cheeks over the intimate moment. She wasn't the type to fall for the romantics that came naturally to her friend, and she also had no intention of Marty being anything _other_ than a friend if she could help it.

_The two were simply teasing each other at this point. Waiting for the moment when the other would actually break._


End file.
